darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Hot Rod Arcee Lifeline Grimlock A few days after capture, there was a sudden shock field through the room, stunning those within! Cloaked figures enter then, grabbing Hot Rod and Robustus and dragging them out - leaving Grimlock behind. They were lay down, next to a line of similarly shocked mechs, the shock wearing off slowly. Robustus should have known it would a surprise shock that would come when they least expected it. But Grimlock had be determined to rip his way through the floor and well let's just say the room had a healthy pile of deck plating and such by the time the cloaked figured got around to them. So question was now what to do, how soon before they were stuck in vehicle form. For now it was time to prod at his systems to get out of shock quickly. Hot Rod struggles against his bonds as he looks around at the area he's been placed, "This does not look promising.." he mutters then yells out, "Hey you cowards.. show yourselves and I'll smack that smug grin off your faceplate for you!!" he checks to see if his weapon systems are still functional, he attempts to power up his tailpipe lasers. :The mechs ignore Hot Rod, and turn with some new devices. They start to shoot the prisoners with it, each one forced to transform. They reach Robustus and Hot Rod, the numbing shock starting to wear off as those devices are aimed, and fired. Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 2! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 6! Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 12! Robustus seems the mechs approaching, shooting beams at those mechs up the line and making them transform. He's nearly got the shock beat so when they shoot him he resists the beam with all he has in him. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 2! Hot Rod watches the mechs, "Hey, you leave them alone.. pick on some your own size!" he smirks, "Its demolition derby time!" the young cavalier suddenly transforms into his vehicle mode and revs his high powered engine. :Turning away from Robustus before they could see if he transforms or not, the mechs fire again at Hot Rod, this time the beams coming out a different color, intending to disable the mech entirely! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 12! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 15! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 8! Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 14! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 3! Robustus transforms not long after Hot Rod, but realizes he could transform back. Deciding it is better to play it like he is under their power though he stays in vehicle mode. He'll bide his time in hopes there is escape in the rally. Hot Rod floors it and goes streaking towards a group of mechs, sending whichever ones that weren't completely mowed down flying into the air, "Yeeeeeeeehaw!!" he exclaims and just like that his fun is ended as his front tires explode,, sending the flaming racer skidding out of control, lucky for the young cavalier there’s a wall to help stop him, "Ow!" he transforms back into his robot mode since a car with only two working tires is pretty useless, "That should teach ya to pick on innocent mechs! And hey.. where’s Grimlock?!" he demands answers. Without a word, the mechs turn to fire again at Hot Rod, forcing him back. One of them presses a button on his arm "Stop resisting. There is no use, you will be put into the Rally one way or another." one hisses. Two more move to pull Robustus towards a door in the ramp. Robustus mentally sighs at the youth fighting them as he is but decides not to speak a word to him. Some lessons have to be learned the hard way, this is one of those times. :Suddenly, the ground shivers, and a hideous shriek echoes around. There's a sudden panicked stir in those gathered, and they quickly dropped Robustus at the ramp into the stadium, skittering for a staircase below. Others are picked up, and Hot Rod is abandoned there, along with the others. Hot Rod narrows his optics and never being the type to just give up without a fight. He just shakes his head at how quickly Robustus gives in to his captors, "If I don't listen to Optimus.. what makes you think I'll listen to YOU!!" he raises both arms and returns fire from his chrome tailpipe blasters.. sending rapid fire bursts of orange lasers back at his captors, "I'm going to give you guys one hell of a repair bill!" There's another shriek, and it’s very quiet after Hot Rod fires at the retreating captors. There's then a constant rumbling sound building. Something very big was coming this way... Robustus waits there awhile, just to ascertain that the mechs are not coming back to continue pushing him into the arena. Once he is sure, he powers up his hover engines and intones to the youth, "Your weapons are working are they not Autobot?" he asks, "Because sounds like you are going to have to back up your words very soon." :Indeed, the rumbling came from the arena, and soon a huge truck - larger than any other truck on the planet - had burst THROUGH the gate on the other side. Its' wheels were monstrous - grossly oversized, and indeed was stained with energon fluid. The arena itself was strewn with car parts - a bone yard of Transformers - and it turned a little, before facing the ramp where Robustus was, starting to charge up its' massive engine. Hot Rod isn't nervous or afraid of the loud rumbling.. he simply is looking around for an escape route, but then truckzilla bursts in, "Whoa!" the young cavalier starts to run back away from the truck while continuing to fire upon the monstrosity, "Hey you, why don't you come give me a lift.. I bet we can take it down if we worked together! Or do you want to see me get crushed and then deal with this thing on your own?!" Robustus considers his options as he mentally goes through what he is currently carrying in his subspace. Ah yes he was carrying something that would do nicely to deal with that monstrosity, that is if he had enough of it to do the trick. He backs himself toward Hot Rod. "Get on and hold tight." the medic intones, obviously working together is the better option. "But if you cannot take it down, then I have a backup plan." The huge truck grinds its' gears, the rear wheels spinning as it focused on the two. The headlights were blinding as they shone at the two mechs, as though challenging them. Then it starts forwards, roaring along as it picked up speed as fast as possible... Hot Rod quickly hops on top of Robustus and stops firing just long enough to study the truckzilla looking for weak spots, "Let's get some altitude.. looks like being grounded is its biggest weakness." Robustus scans the arena as far out as he can, noting where the wrecks are and other signs of previous kills. He doesn't look into the headlamps of the monster vehicle. Once Hot Rod is on board he powers up his hover engines and banks off to the right side of the arena. He hovers as far of the ground as he is able to do as he keeps tabs on what the truck is doing, seeing what sort of response time it has with a moving target. "See if it has any weak spots around the tire region." the medic suggests. Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 5! Monster Trucks can stand upwards of 10 feet above the ground. It continues to bounce towards the two at full speed, when suddenly the cab lifts... And a huge toothed mouth appears, splitting the entire chassis in half! It snarls loudly, snapping as it bore4 down towards the two... Swerving at the last minute to follow Robustus' movements as it snarls, crashing into the side of the arena, crumpling it. Stopped... for now. Hot Rod keeps scanning around, "This is an arena.. where is the audience? I say we ruin their entertainment so maybe they'll get bored and let us go." then the cavalier begins to shoot at everything he thinks might be a camera. Robustus skims along about five feet off the ground, the maximum he can hover safely. Now that monster is stopped he heads toward it to give Hot Rod a good shot at disabling it. He makes sure he doesn't get too close though since the vehicle has that snapping jaw device. "Listen Autobot, shoot at that thing or trust me we will learn a whole new meaning to 'Until all are one'." :The creature starts to turn around, rumbling as it snarled, focusing on Robustus as it spun its' tires, sending parts everywhere as it charges again, this time a little slower - intending to catch the hover skid! It roared deafeningly loud. Robustus is reasonably sure he is more agile than the monster vehicle so as it spins its tires to charge toward him and his rider he alters his course several times to keep it guessing which way he'll be coming in toward it. Hot Rod slides his targeting visor down from his helmet and zeros in on the snapping mechanism as instructed, "Good idea!" he yells out as he starts to fire wildly at the giant chompers, "This'd be easier if I had my rifles.. but I think they took them away when I was captured." Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 15! The thing is hit a few times, but only is singed as it zigs and zags, trying to keep a bead on Robustus! What could STOP this thing?? Robustus hears the impacts upon the vehicle as he speeds by it, he takes a wide arc turn to his left as he keeps tabs on it. "Seems to me then that we need to put it to sleep." the medic states, "I am going to open my subspace and you will need to find the needles with the blue colored liquid in them. Take them all out. Hold on tight to my cab because I will sideswipe at it to try to defect the jaws away from you long enough for you to jab those needles into its gas tank. Got it?" Hot Rod reaches into the subspace pocket and pulls out all the indicated needles, "You mean these?" then he looks at the beast with some doubt, "Sure..sounds like a plan to me. He activates his magnetizing device for his feet. Then he stands up to ride Robustus like a hover sled, "Let's do this.. no guts no glory.. I'm ready!" The creature shrieks, starting to pull tighter turns as it rolls down at Robustus, snapping it’s teeth. LEARNING, moving closer and closer, going through any remaining obstacles... Robustus readies himself and comes in to sideswipe it near the front tires, leaving just enough leeway for his flatbed area to swing slightly under the carriage of the monster vehicle. If it works the way he hopes, Hot Rod could just jab the needles up into the tank from below. "Those are it. Let's do this thing." the medic intones. He heads toward the vehicle, aiming for those front tires to sideswipe them. Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 5! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Truckmonkey is TOUGH +5 for low center of gravity> Discordia rolls a 14! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 11! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 15! :The monster truck is hit, and growls loudly. The teeth snap again! And... it keeps going... Robustus hears the impact from the needles being jammed into the tank of the beast and revs his hover engines hard to pull away from the thing. With Hot Rod secured magnetically to him he has no qualms zigging and zagging to keep the monster guessing where he may go next. The medic swerves past a body that's rather fresh, using the wreckage to his advantage. "It slowing down yet?" he asks his rider. Hot Rod rides Robustus like an expert even through the dangerous sideswipe maneuver. He bides his time and plunges the needles into the monster's gas tank, squeezing til all of the blue liquid is exhausted. He gets banged up a bit in the process, "ow.. hey, not the face!" he grunts in pain and frustration, "This better work!" Hot Rod rides Robustus like an expert even through the dangerous sideswipe maneuver. He bides his time and plunges the needles into the monster's gas tank, squeezing til all of the blue liquid is exhausted. He gets banged up a bit in the process, "ow.. hey, not the face!" he grunts in pain and frustration, "This better work!" *SNAP* Snarl! Roar! It went right over the carcass without hesitation, but slowly it started to wobble and slow down, wavering side to side. Robustus chuckles at that frustration comment, "It will, give it time." the medic assures, "Once its still it can be taken out and will no longer be killing mechs and femmes that cannot defend themselves." It wobbled again, growling before it rolls into a wall, the wheel climbing it... and it tips over on its' side. Hot Rod sits down on Robustus and peers at the big truckzilla, "Its rumbling, stumbling, tumbling.. timbeeeeeer!" he calls out, "I wonder if Grimlock is having this much fun too." he pulls out his ener-canteen an chomps on an ener-ration. Grimlock is still stunned, in a cell, locked up. Robustus pulls up to the thing since it's on its side, "Finish it off, then we need to figure out how to exit this arena." the medic tells the youth. "As for your associate, I suppose you will have to ask him." The thing twitches a wheel, its' tongue hanging out. Hot Rod hops off of Robustus and moves towards the beast, "It doesn't seem right to finish it off in this state... as Grimlock would say.. no honor." he blinks, "What if we reprogrammed it to have it help us bust out?" One headlight blinks on, focusing on Hot Rod. Robustus hmms to the suggestion, now that the youth is off of him he can transform as well. "Considering that all those wrecks out there died an undignified death? I would think that your associate may just argue with you. But seeing as he isn't here and I am, I certainly can try to see if I can access its neural network." Hot Rod blinks as the headlight turns on, he reaches a hand out to pat the beast's headlight, "Don't make me regret this, OK?" he shrugs, "I just have this feeling like it could have finished us at will but was playing with us. Maybe others hand to fight it cuz they were scared of its size and it resulted in their death." he pats the headlight, "Isn't that right?" It snarls again, blinking that headlight. one wheel whirls a little bit. It may be starting to recover a little bit, the tongue twitching at the end. Robustus scans the monster for a sign of where the neural network is within it. "You were unconscious when the mech that was in the room with us told Grimlock and I that those that brought us here force transformation." he finds what he is looking for and looks for the seam to get to the network, "The beam they hit us with is supposed to be permanent, keeps you in vehicle mode. May even keep you from being able to move while in vehicle mode, making you an easy victim for this big bruiser." Crouching, the medic shines a medical light into the area and finds what he is looking for, "Let's see how much I remember from my medical academy days hm?" The creature continues to snarl and drool, the headlight continuing to blink constantly as the side panels were opened up. Robustus examines the layout of the neural network card and its neural chips, using his scanner he scans each chip to determine what it controls. "Ah here we go.. free will may help us." he states, pulling the chip free so he can switch it from the off position to on then putting it back into place. Another chip is pulled at a few slots over, "And this should fix it so they cannot control it." moving a switch from on to off then putting that chip back. The creature lets out a bark, its' rear wheels spinning in midair a bit snarls again, snapping a few times before settling as well. Robustus hmms softly, "Interesting reaction. Would you have an energon goodie on you? Perhaps a showing of kindness may win it over to assisting us." the medic suggests. He's still going over the neural board to see if he can do anything else to keep them from being run over should it right itself as the sedative that was administered slowly wears off. "Hmm has a beast like quality here from what my scanners are telling me. Seen similar readings in Chimera and Bytaboom, but this one isn't smart like those two." he murmurs. "Let's see now.. hmm... where is that chip I need." :Arcee had been kidnapped. And the two kidnappers walk into the arena just now, oblivious to what was going on. They stop short and stare, shocked. Arcee is all shackled and has a gag over her mouth. She mumbles something under the gag, but it can't be heard clearly. It just sounds like "Mfff, mmmf mmmmmf!" Robustus is crouched next to the monster vehicle, fiddling with something inside the beast while it's on its side and sedated just enough to keep it cooperative. "Hmm.. ah.. this might be it." he murmurs, taking out the chip and examining the switch settings carefully. He looks up a moment, "Did you just hear something?" "HEY!" one of the two mechs with Arcee shouts, drawing out a REAL blaster as he notices what they are doing. Arcee squirms in her bonds. "MRRRPH!" she exclaims. Robustus sees the blasters come out, he puts the chip back in after resetting a switch and moves over to Hot Rod. Once he is close enough he erects a personal force field around them both. He smirks at the duo then looks to Hot Rod, "Hop on again, we aren't done yet it seems." the medic says, transforming into his hover vehicle mode with his force field still in place. Hot Rod has been busy playing with the sleeping monster trying to bond with the one light headlight, "I'm Hot Rod.?" he tells the monster and then looks up as Robustus stops his work and there is a scream. His optics go wide and he rushes over to Arcee's side, "Arcee! What happened to you?" he blinks and then helps to remove the gag from the femme's mouth. One of the two mechs open fire on Hot Rod as he approaches them! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 7! "I was minding my own business down by the racetracks, then next thing I know I'm tied up being held by these goons," Arcee replies. "Thank goodness, Hot Rod!" Lifeline hasn't been readily noticeable, but when Jot Rod runs TOWARD the two mech who are bringing in a newly captured Arcee she takes action. Brandishing a crescent wrench that had been hidden in a storage compartment, she sticks her arm through the bars of the cage she's in and throws the wrench at the nearer of the two captors with as much force as her limited range of movement allows. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 5! Robustus cannot believe the young Autobot just did that. He hovers over to get that force field over him again and maybe Arcee too if he can angle it right. Monster hisses a little bit, still laying on his back, drooling on where Robustus was. Hot Rod as he is running towards Arcee with complete tunnel vision like the heroic boyfriend that he is. He gets himself shot. The blast lands squarely on his chest plate which up ends the young cavalier and sends him on his tailpipe sprawled out on the ground. He mutters while staring straight up, "I bet this never happens to Optimus." No. He got shot in the hip doing that. Lifeline doesn't wait to see whether or not her thrown wrench hits the captor, though her aim has never been wrong. Instead, she immediately pulls a laser scalpel -- too small to cut through the bars of the cell she's in, but not too much to cut Arcee free. If the slagging femme would only PAY ATTENTION. "Arcee," She hisses. Arcee gasps as Hot Rod gets shot down! "Oh no!" she exclaims. Then she hears lifeline behind her. She helps get in position so Lifeline can cut her free. Robustus wonders where that wrench came from.. cuz that was one heck of a throw! He transforms and skids to a halt upon his feet, sliding in next to the shot youth. Then he takes a swing at one of Arcee's captors, putting all his weight into the punch. The mechs turn, only to be clocked by a Wrench. The one staggers. The other dodges away and fires again at Robustus "Away from that beast! What did you do to it!?" he shouts angrily Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 14! :*THOOM* (what the heck was that?) And the words are knocked out of the mechs' mouth cleanly, sending his head spinning before he collapses Lifeline makes quick work of slicing through the bindings securing Arcee, though may well have nicked the femme's arms a few times in her haste. She then turns the laser scalpel and presses it into Arcee's hand to use as a makeshift weapon. Hot Rod gets up slowly, his optics glowing blue which is never a good sign for the other side. , "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else." the cavalier raises his arms and starts to open fire at the captor mechs guarding Arcee, "Get away from her.. NOW!!" :*THOOM* The resounding sound seems to come from the direction of the holding cells... Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 14! "*ROAAAAAAAAARRR!* The sound shook the entire stadium. The monster had woken up. Its wheels grind back and forth as it snapped at the air, rolling up the ramp, out of the arena to where the others were, streaking towards Hot Rod - or was it rushing towards the mechs PAST Hot Rod? Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 9! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 11! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 4! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 14! Grimlock picks up the dicebag and takes out a D30 Grimlock rolls a 29! Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 14! Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 15! Robustus shakes the hand he hit the mech with and grimaces a bit. Hands on medics are pretty sensitive and slag that hurt! "And stay down." he mutters between clenched denta plates. Then he hears the monster behind them and moves to get out of the way. "Move!" he shouts as he does that. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 16! Arcee flees with the others. She clutches the scalpel in her hand, ready to use it on her former captors if need be. Hot Rod is pretty hurt but tries not to show it. He limps on over towards Arcee, "Let's go home RC." then he looks around, "Anyone know where the exit is?" he gives a loud whistle for the monster truck to come to him. Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 18! Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Discordia rolls a 20! The two goons dodge with expert skill! They soon flee down the tunnel. The monster truck just keeps rolling, slamming into the doorway - through it... It roars down the tunnel, the ground shivering again as it backs up once more, smoke sputtering out of its' exhaust pipes as its headlights blink over the others, finally focusing on the door that went THOOM! Lifeline is still inside the cage the captors put her in, and she rattles the bars almost viciously. "Fine. Go home. Fragging Autobot." She starts pacing in the cage, clearly frustrated and expecting nothing from the others. ::*THOOOOOOOOM!* With one last heavy impact and the piercing shriek of tearing metal, the heavy cellblock door falls from its hinges straight onto the arena floor. Behind it, with one fist extended before him, is the huge steel-and-black frame of the one-time gladiator, Grimlock! Straightening himself, he surveys the chaos before him, then wrenches his neck to the side, popping a nagging servo back into place. "Me Grimlock miss intro music," he grumbles to himself, as he steps forward to challenge ALL comers. Robustus turns toward that voice and spots Lifeline, moving toward the cell she is being held in. Reaching into his subspace he finds his welder and lights it up, setting the flame to a melting point of the bars and begins to cut through them with it. "Have you out of there soon." he calls down to the femme. Turning towards the sound, the monster truck growls, revving up as it growled at the sight of Grimlock... then started to roll towards it, over stands and seats, and bodies. Hot Rod stops as he hears Lifeline's little commotion and he heads to her cell, "Stand back.." he informs her. His hand retracts and his buzzsaw slides out and locks into place. The razor sharp blade starts to whirl with deadly intentions. The cavalier attempts to cut the lock from the cell door causing sparks to fly everywhere, "Grimlock.. don’t mess with Tonka!" he calls out after the others. 'Tonka' looks like he's intending to mess with Grimlock! Arcee sighs in relief as Lifeline is freed. "Good," she says, "Now can we get out of here?" She was a little surprised at Grimlock's sudden appearance, but it was welcome nonetheless. More muscle to scare the baddies with! A groan from nearby. One of the first goons to follow was still alive. Hot Rod blasts the door's hinges once the lock is cut through completely. He yanks the door open and peeks in, "Hey.. you coming, or you wanna stay a little longer?" he jerks a thumb towards the exit, "Let's get out of here.. the accommodations are terrible. I'm going to give this place the world review on cyber-yelp." he smirks to Lifeline. Lifeline moves away from the bars as Hot Rod cuts through them, then gets herself out of the cage as quickly as is prudent. Dignity be damned. "What the slag is all that racket?" Robustus steps back as Hot Rod apparently came with a buzzsaw, which cuts way quicker than his welder. He makes a mental note to carry one of those in his subspace from now on. He glances over at the monster truck and spots Grimlock. Oh this was not going to be pretty. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the medic now, so he goes looking for the way out of here. :The giant truck-creature was big, to be sure, but Grimlock had seen bigger and badder in his days in "The Pit". Beasts trained for aggression, tortured and driven to near madness, yet still possessing the same instinctual tendencies - assert dominance, destroy the weak, fight back against anyone who raises a fist. :Easily dealt with, easily turned aside. Flaring the 'wings' on his back, Grimlock strode forward purposefully, locking his optic band on the creature. "Me Grimlock not afraid! Me not run from fight!" Clenching his fists - just in case something went wrong - he planted his feet, puffed out his bright gold chest plate, and stared the mighty Ton-Ka down... The Rumbling thing continued to bounce along, before skidding to a halt. The headlights shone down on the slightly shorter Grimlock. The huge mouth split open and it screamed loudly, rolling one wheel as though pawing the ground. Hot Rod comes running from down the cell hall and leaps onto Tonka's back and climbs up to perch on the monster's head, "Aw.. lighten up Grimlock.. Tonka is a good mech." he pasts the large monster's head, "Aren'tcha boy?" The creature growled as it was hopped upon, and flung its head to remove Hot Rod with a shriek, the moment lost - but having flinched first, it rolled back from Grimlock half turning to snarl at Hot rod, continuing to reverse back into its' lair... through the arena, and into that tunnel it burst out of prematurely, the screams echoing out. Using his scanner to assist him, Robustus paces along the perimeter of the arena and discovers the way out. He yanks the exit door open, probably meant for arena staff to use. "OVER HERE!" he yells out to the others, "EXIT!" Robustus picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Robustus rolls a 7! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 6! Grimlock widens his stance as the creature looms ever closer, holding his ground, then relaxing for a moment as the beast falls back. In a dominance challenge, best to accept the other's concession when they back down, to avoid escalation of aggression. If only the impulsive fool, Hot Rod, hadn't risked the entire thing on a whim... Lifeline picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Lifeline rolls a 7! Grimlock picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Grimlock rolls a 1! "What's going on?" Arcee demands of Hot Rod, "Why is that creature attacking us?" Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 5! Lifeline stops and squints at something, then pulls a poster down from a wall. "Robustus." Hot Rod sighs and hops off of his beast, "I can't transform,, "When escaping.. they shot out my tires and when I went to save Arcee. I was shot in my carburetor." he crosses his arms, "It'd take too long to repair me without the parts.. I might as well hitch a ride on someone." he looks back to Tonka. Robustus saw it as well but he's still trying to get the Autobots attention so they can all get out of here. "STOP MESSING WITH THAT THING AND LET'S GO!" he yells at them. "Lifeline?" he queries. Lifeline flinches, then stuff the paper into a storage compartment and recovers her thrown wrench. "Let's get out of here.' Grimlock slowly walks over to the cavalier, staring down the magenta-and-yellow Autobot. His red optic band shimmers at the young mech, as he lifts one open hand... and swiftly slaps it against Hot Rod's helmet. "Time to play over... We go now! Hot Rod walks towards Robustus with a painful limp, "Well, whoever you are it was good working with you." he pats the medic on the shoulder and smiles, "til all are one." he says before hobbling his way out, "Arcee, let’s go.." he calls back. Robustus nods to Lifeline, finally the youths catch up, "Name is Robustus." is offered, then he sighs as the mech heads off with the femme. "I am so glad I was not like him at his age." he comments to Lifeline. Lifeline transforms and pulls up next to Hot Rod to give the injured mech a lift back to ... well, wherever they're going. Arcee transforms so she can escort Lifeline back to where Hot Rod can be fixed. :With a low grunt, Grimlock follows Arcee and Hot Rod - or to him, 'the two kids' - as they follow the medics out of this pit. Wary for dangers, he keeps his optics focused on the walls, the floor, the ceiling... anywhere a nasty surprise could appear from. "Need move on," he grumbles, shaking his head. "Not safe here. Need find who capture us... make pay." Robustus helps Arcee with getting Hot Rod onto Lifeline and then leads the way out, using his scanner as a guide. It takes a little while, but they find a way to the underground tunnels that will lead them somewhere near Iahex. He transforms to vehicle form and says to the group, "I need to finish what I started so have a good cycle." he offers, then moves off. Lifeline accelerates to her top speed, but she's not Hot Rod. At her top velocity, the flatbed's motion is more accurately described as ... sedate. But she's trying, heeding Grimlock's words. Arcee tries to keep a balance, making sure Lifeline has adequate cover while at the same time trying to get out of there quickly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs Category:Sunday Bloody Sunday TP